


Gifts

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha-12 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Gifts, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts are exchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

Clint and Natasha were having dinner. They were going to exchange gifts afterwards.

Natasha asked, "Want to exchange gifts after this ?"

Clint said, "Why not."

After dinner they curled up in front of the fire place.

Natasha said, "Here's your gift."

Clint smiled and opened it. It was a woolen sweater that Nat had made herself. Since she was pregnant and of missions she ha taken up knitting. The sweater was white with a purple target on it. In the bullseye their was an arrow.

Clint said, "I love it."

He then gave Natasha her gift. She eyed it curious;y and opened it. It was a charm bracelet with a cat on it. The cat was black and had green eyes. But what caught her eye was the ring in the bracelet.

Natasha said, "Clint this is..."

Clint took the ring and said, "This is my mothers ring. I was planning to propose to you. So, Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me ?"

Natasha said, "Of course I will marry you."

Clint slid the ring in her finger and kissed her.


End file.
